rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Land
Rocky, Casper, Kat, Sherman, Wendy, Penny, Peter, Spooky, Poil, Richie, Crusader, Hot Stuff, Hoppity, Baby Huey and Little Audrey have all took a magic shell and beans themselves to Dragon Land and see so many different kinds of creatures. Plot The field trip for kids is about to begin, Rocky, Casper, Kat, Sherman, Wendy, Peter, Penny, Spooky, Poil, Richie, Crusader, Hot Stuff, Hoppity, Baby Huey and Little Audrey are planing to do fun at the park and they see a magic shell, but Huaxing, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Usagi-Yoshika asks them what they are doing with that magic thing, they told them if they make a wish it can bean them to Dragon Land. Rocky and the other childhood friends replied them that they can do it to touch a magical shell and they must go to Dragon Land and it's beans them to there. When Rocky, Casper and the gang made their way to Dragon Land they see every mythical creatures of the world and they met one of the dragons, big dragon, little dragon and two headed dragon so they became friends with them, but Rocky asks them that he and his friends had came from another world and they don't know how to get back so they decides to find a way home with some help of those friendly dragons. When the childhood gang team up with the dragon gangs they introduced with the dragon teacher and he was on the educations and he told Rocky, Casper and the gang that he's knows how so doing well about all of them as he's found the book. When the dragon teacher found the book about the rules, when something is ridiculous and really very silly. But Rocky told him he needs somedies to return home if Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Dudley, Nell, Dr. Harvey, the Ghostly Trios, Miranda, the Witch Sisters, George, Ursula, Ape, Cadbury, Richard, Regina, Rags, Grandpa Blaze, Hot Stuff's family, Stumbo, Waldo, Fillmore, Herman and Katnip can't find them so they will find them, Shanying, Hawazaki, Dodureiyo, Nei'er and Shiro-Tora alongs with Huaxing, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Usagi-Yoshika appeared with their magic and they have to find a way out to return to the present day and then they must use their magic to summons something until it's suddenly magically appeared when they see Rocky, Casper and the gang made friends with the dragons. Rocky, Casper and the gang took a flight with the dragons as they have to find a way out to return to the present day and there's a kind of magic portal and they made their way to return home from this world to their home world and then they touch on the magic shell and then they beams themselves back to where they started before they go to Dragon Land and they are home. After that Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and Friends and Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Friends are all reunited, they were Safe and get back from Dragon Land and they all lived happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons